pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Version
| video game title 2 = Pokémon SoulSilver Version | japanese title 2 = | image = HeartGoldUS.jpg | image 2 = SoulSilverUS.jpg | caption = Pokémon HeartGold Version box art cover. | caption 2 = Pokémon SoulSilver Version box art cover. | generation = Generation IV | player characters = 1-4 player characters | platform = Nintendo DS | category = RPG | developer = Game Freak | publisher = Nintendo | publisher 2 = The Pokémon Company | japanese release date = September 12, 2009 | north america release date = March 14, 2010 | european release date = March 26, 2010 April 2, 2010 | south korean release date = February 4, 2010 | australian release date = March 25, 2010 | cero = A | esrb = E | acb = G | oflc = G | pegi = 3 | grb = ALL | japanese image = HeartGold JP Cover.PNG | japanese image 2 = SoulSilver JP Cover.PNG | japanese caption = Pokémon HeartGold Version Japanese box art cover. | japanese caption 2 = Pokémon SoulSilver Version Japanese box art cover.}} Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver are Generation IV's remakes of the original Generation II games, Pokémon Gold and Silver. Nintendo released the Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver versions in Japan on September 12, 2009. The games were released on March 14, 2010 in North America and March 26, 2010 in Europe. These remakes incorporate the many advancements that the series has undergone since Generation II, much like how FireRed and LeafGreen changed from Red and Blue. Blurb Prepare for thrilling new adventures as Legendary Pokémon awaken! Explore the Johto region as you catch, train, and battle with your favourite Pokémon by your side. Reach for the sky—call forth the Legendary Pokémon! Enjoy minigames with your trainer Pokémon! Travel with your favourite Pokémon! Changes from Gold, Silver and Crystal *The new female character named Lyra was added in HeartGold and SoulSilver and she replaces Kris (the female protagonist from Crystal), and Gold has been renamed as Ethan. *Lyra's dialogue now appears in the story if she is a non-playable character. Previously, the female player characters didn't make an appearance in the story. *You receive the Vs. Recorder from Ethan or Lyra early in the game, depending on the gender you chose. *Visiting the Sprout Tower and completing the task in it is now required in order to access the Violet City gym. *The Global Terminal is found at Goldenrod City. *All 493 Pokémon can follow you, including Shiny Pokémon, a feature which cannot be turned off. Only the lead Pokémon of your party (the Pokémon in the first spot of your party) will follow you. You may interact with it to show how it feels or what it's doing right now. *All the gyms are balanced differently to be tougher than in the original Generation II games. *The tiles of the puzzle in Ruins of Alph can now be rotated to solve the puzzle. Players who succeed solving the Kabuto puzzle will receive an Unown Dex from a man in the ruins. *Team Rocket now have four executives — Proton, Petrel, Ariana, and Archer. *Eusine (from Pokémon Crystal) returns; he is a character who is interested in Suicune. The player character will meet him when the player character finds Suicune. He also can be found at the intro video, where he is wearing purple clothes. He will be seen whenever the character encounters Suicune. *Additional routes, Route 47 and Route 48, are placed next to Cianwood City. A Safari Zone can be found at Route 48, which is owned by Baoba. *The areas in the Safari Zone can be altered after you receive Baoba's second challenge. *Next to the National Park, there is the Pokéathlon Dome in which you can compete in minigames to win medals, which is available after you receive the Plain Badge. *The move Flash is now a TM move. *Hills that require HM08 Rock Climb can now be found. *Some trainers in Kanto region have Generation III and IV Pokémon . *The Battle Frontier at Route 40 replaces the Battle Tower. *The Pal Park replaces the Kanto Safari Zone in Fuchsia City. *The Viridian Forest is now an area that can be visited instead of a part of Route 2. In the previous games, the area could not be visited and was a static part of Route 2 with no Pokémon, trainers, or items. *The radio functions in the PokéGear have been altered. The player can now press one of four buttons to gain immediate access to the radio channels available in addition to being able to tune into channels manually. *Some PokéGear radio channels have to be manually tuned in a specific location and are not available to tune into through the buttons: **Poké Flute — In the Kanto region, tune manually to the upper middle section. This radio channel helps to wake up the Snorlax in Route 11. **Mysterious Transmission — Inside the chamber of Ruins of Alph, manually tuning the radio to the center section produces a strange sound, which is produced by Unown. While the channel is active the chance of meeting a rare-shaped Unown is increased. *A new event involving Giovanni, Silver, and Celebi was added. *Brock, Sabrina and Blaine are now wearing completely different clothing. *The Sinnoh Gym Leaders and Cynthia now appear as minor characters. *Red uses a Lapras instead of an Espeon when the player challenges him. *After beating Red, Professor Oak will give the player character any one of the Kanto starters, while Steven will give any one of the Hoenn starters. Features PokéWalker *The Poké Walker is a handheld pedometer that resembles a Poké Ball. It was sold with the HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokémon games. *The Poké Walker can connect to HeartGold and SoulSilver cartridges via infrared signals and can "hold" one Pokémon that you then carry around with you. *A Pokémon being carried around in this manner will receive experience points and closeness, as well as the player character gaining "Watts", an in-game currency that can be used to find and catch wild Pokémon, search for items, and unlock new locations within the Poké Walker. *Up to three Pokémon can be captured and stored on the Pokewalker, but only one will appear on the inventory screen. *You will also be able to receive items through other Poké Walker devices using infrared. *The Poké Walker is similar to the Pokémon Pikachu 2 pedometer/virtual pet in its use of Watts as currency to trade for items. Characters Gym Leaders Johto= |-| Kanto= Elite Four and Champion Pokémon Starters *You can get one of the Johto starter Pokémon from Professor Elm at the beginning of the game. *You can get one of the Kanto starter Pokémon from Professor Oak after beating Red. *You can get one of the Hoenn starter Pokémon from Steven after beating Red. *Sinnoh starter Pokémon cannot be obtained without trading. Version Exclusives Trivia *Aquatic Pokémon can follow the player character on land, even though they normally live in water. *Most legendary Pokémon or large Pokémon cannot follow the player character when the player character is indoors. *Lyra appeared in the anime in a 5-episode arc to promote HGSS. *You get to fight both Red and Blue (from FireRed and LeafGreen versions). *Lyra/Ethan is revealed to be the Day-Care Checker's granddaughter/grandson respectively. Gallery HeartGold and SoulSilver Title Cards Choosing.png When choosing the character HGSS-PC.jpg Ethan and Lyra shown in Japanese CoroCoro magazine HGSS.jpg Pokewalker use.jpg Example of PokéWalker }} Videos Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Official English Trailer External links *The official HeartGold and SoulSilver page on the Japanese Pokémon website. es:Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver Category:Pokémon Game Remakes Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Generation IV